Harry Lies
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: [AU Magic story] The first meeting between Harry and Draco went a little different and Draco takes it upon himself to be Harry's best friend. Though as the years go on, Draco sees that something isn't quite right. [Seven Chaps][Draco Centric][FollwsCannon
1. Year One

Ice: Well we already have most of this written out, so we'll updated weekly.

Fire: Rather than the bi-sixmonthly that we seem to be pacing ourselves at.

Randa: We also hope to pick up the pace on those once we're done with all the weird one-shots we have flowting about.

Wonton: Read on!

_

* * *

My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the play ground at the school  
Between the tires and the swing  
But she came home with tear filled eyes  
And she said to me 'Daddy, Alyssa lies'_

First Year

Draco stood in Madam Malkin's robe shop, waiting to get his first year robes. He was rather irritated with his mother for wanting him to go to Hogwarts, when he should be going off to Durmstrange. He and his father had wanted him to go there but his mother whined about it being to far away. His mother was always whining about something or other and it really gave the young boy headaches, his father was rather annoying as well with all of his pure blood nonsense. If there really was a threat in having muggle borns coming into the magic world then they'd already be dead and no muggle born would ever be born. Draco shook his head.

Just then the door chimed, signaling that someone had come in. Draco turned his head to look at the new comer. The boy was small and scruffy looking, his head was bent in a submissive way, his posture was just screaming that he was scared and nervous, and he was alone. His over large shirt and pants made him look even smaller than he was, not to mention he had flyaway hair that could be seen any where. Draco thought he looked rather cute though and was about to say hi when he saw bruises on his arm and gaped at them.

The little boy looked up to see the blond staring at him and shifted. He saw what the other boy was looking at and said, "I'm rather clumsy and tend to fall and hurt myself a lot." He was so quiet that Draco almost didn't hear him.

"Oh... Well I'm a bit clumsy too so it's nothing to worry about. Mother says that I don't pay attention, but I think that these thing seem to pop out of no where, you know?" Draco said happily to the small raven haired boy. Madam Malkin started her work on the boy. "So what's your name and how old are you?"

"Well... My name is Harry, and I'm 11." The newly proclaimed Harry answered, though it was a rather shy reply. He neglected to mention that it was his birthday, this day.

"Really?! So am I, but I really expected you to be a bit younger than what you say. You look so small. My name is Draco Malfoy, by the way." Draco truly was surprised to say the least, his new friend was so small but the same age as him how great! That meant that they might go to school together, unless he was going somewhere else, or was home schooled, or was a squib. It would really suck if he was any of those things. "Where are you going to school at?" he asked tentatively.

"Hogwarts. Why are there other places to be schooled?" He asked with his quiet voice, and looking up to show wide green eyes.

"There are loads of places that you can be schooled at... I only know of two right now, but I'm sure we can look it up in the schools library once we get there!" Draco was very happy to have someone he could talk to. He had to make sure his headache causing parents weren't around though, because if they caught him being so civil to this scruffy boy they'd be horrified. "But at the school I'm going to, Hogwarts, they have four houses: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be in Slytherin, cause I'm cunning and stuff. I think I'd die if I was in Hufflepuff, but I won't care what house your in. Even if your in Hufflepuff of Gryffindor. Okay!" Draco smiled at the other, and he nodded, not quite sure what was going on and was rather over whelmed.

Another tinkling came from behind and Draco put up his mask, as he turned to see, but did not see his parents. One Severus Snape had been sent to retrieve one Harry Potter the previous night and was not in a good mood, seeing as he wasn't supposed to go on this mission, Hagrid was, but the oaf had gotten sick. So he was assigned to go. Draco saw the brooding man and lit up.

"Uncle Severus! Meet my new friend Harry. He's very shy, but he's great." The blond said with a big smile. Severus saw the young blond and gave a slight affectionate smirk. " I don't care what house Harry is in I want to be his friend forever!" Draco said excitedly. Harry over on the other stool blushed and bent his head down.

For the life of Severus he couldn't seem to stop comparing the boy to his father, even though they were nothing a like. Severus' heard ached at his misconceptions of the boy, but he wouldn't let it show.

"That's great Draco but I really must be taking Harry on for more of his school shopping. Just remember what you just promised." Severus told the blond. Draco then watched as Severus went and payed for Harry's robes and they walked out of the door. Draco sighed knowing he'd have to wait for two weeks before he'd get to see his new friend again. Draco watched them leave and sighed once again when the bell tinkled signaling that the two had left. Draco now felt sltightly lonely but shook it off knowing he'd see his friend soon enough.

Two weeks later found Draco arriving at Kings Cross about and hour and a half early at 9:30 in the morning of September first. He had driven his parents nuts the previous night about appearances and how it wouldn't look good to get there at the same time as the rest of the common folk. Of course it was a ploy to get what he wanted without saying what he truly wanted. Draco was rightfully a master at playing his parents, even at the tender age of eleven, and was damn proud of it.

Draco didn't expect anyone to be there when he got there, he just wanted to be there when Harry got there so he could help the small boy with his things. The only problem he had with his plan was that his parents were there and he had to find a way to get them to leave, and he knew the perfect way.

Hiding his smirk, Draco turned to his parents as they came through the barrier. "Mother, Father, I'll be fine for the time until the train leaves. I know you have many things to be doing today, so why don't you go and finish them?" He asked innocently.

"Draco this is a big day for you and with so many people coming later they will think we do not care for you. It would ruin our image to leave you here un-chaperoned. We will be staying." his mother stated. God damn the stupid woman for trying to play the part of a real mother, when all of them knew she didn't give a shit that she wouldn't see her son until, at least, December.

"Really mother they would all think you baby me and we can't have that. I would be called a 'mummy's boy' all year and that is nothing to stand for. I am old enough please be on your busy way." Draco still played them urging them to go back through that portal behind them.

"He's right dear. We have many things to be doing and staying here would be like babying him. Let's go." Lucius commanded, turned, and walked right back out the portal. Narcissa looked once more at her son and left behind her son.

Draco smirked a victory smirk. He turned toward the train that was waiting and pulled his luggage cart behind him. He walked along the train and made his was toward the back. As he walked he looked into all the windows and as he passed one he saw a face in one of the last compartments. Draco jumped, startled, but go over that once he saw exactly who he was looking at, Harry.

It took a moment to gather everything in his head, and he wondered why Harry was here so early, and where his parents were. He waved to the boy in the window and the other gave a shy smile, before getting up and walking out of the blond's view. Draco was worried for a second that Harry didn't like him or was mad at him, that was until Harry poked his head out of the entryway to the train and gave him a bigger smile. Draco gave the brunet a big smile and walked toward him. He let go of his cart and gave Harry a hug. Harry tensed for a second before forcing himself to relax, so his blond friend wouldn't be suspicious. Draco noticed but let it go, for Harry being shy.

"Would you like me to help you with your trunk?" Harry whispered.

"No, I'll be fine. I truthfully came so I could help you with your trunk, because your so small, I figured you'd need some help." Draco said excitedly. Harry blushed a bit and ducked his head.

"Um... About that, I was wondering if you'd... Help me get my trunk up on the rack." The last part was spoken so quietly that Draco didn't catch it.

"Could you repeat the last part, please." Draco asked. Harry's eyes widened thinking he had been wrong to ask for his friends help.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to so much of a burden." He said quickly. Head still lowered. This time it was Draco's eyes that got bigger.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. You said the last part so quietly that I didn't quite catch it. Could you please repeat what you said?" Draco soothed his smaller friend.

"Oh, I asked if you would he..hel...p me g...get my tr...trunk on...on the rack" The smaller stuttered, and Draco smiled.

"Of course! I said I wanted to help you." Draco said with a wide grin. Harry looked you surprised, and smiled, leading the way to his compartment. Draco Dragged his trunk behind him and then left it in the corridor as he went in the compartment to help Harry with his trunk.

Once they were done with that, Draco looked around the compartment and saw a beautiful snowy owl. "Wow, it's gorgeous." Draco's awe was evident on his face.

"I named her Hedwig. I found the name in _A History of Magic_ I didn't really have anything better to do, so I read all my books." Harry told his friend. "I'm thinking of ordering next years set early so I can read them over the next summer."

Draco smiled at him. "It seems we have a Ravenclaw on our hands. You going to be a bit of a nerd aren't you?" He asked teasingly. "By the way I never got your full name, do you mind sharing?" Harry was a bit surprised that he was the only one not to notice yet, but remembered that he had kept his scar decisively hidden since his first Leaky Caldron experience.

"Harry Potter," came the short reply, and Draco nodded.

"I don't think my father will like that to much." Draco said rather subdued. Draco got a thought at that moment on how he could keep his friend and still appease his father. The blond suddenly gained an evil smirk. "What do you think about helping me with the scam of the decade?" Harry was curious and intrigued. What exactly was Draco up to?

Draco explained his plo...plan to the smaller boy and then they set off on accomplishing it. About an hour and fifteen minutes later found Harry pretending to be going to the platform for the first time, but with Draco's trunk. Harry got 'help' from a red headed family, who he found out later were the Weasleys, and was a little unnerved by the youngest two in the family. It seemed Ron, the second youngest, only wanted to be his friend because of who he was in famous stature. Draco thought it would be a good idea to leave his scar exposed even though he had said he doesn't like attention. So Harry, for Draco's sake resigned himself to his fate, and took in the attention Ron was giving him.

The train ride was eventful, and everything went according to Draco's plo... plan. Draco was quite happy with himself but couldn't help but feel a bit jealous toward the red head for actually getting to spend as much time as he wanted to spend with Harry. Draco also felt that the Weasley didn't deserve to be Harry's friend, because he only seemed to be out for Harry's fame. Draco knew the deed was done, so he resigned himself to the fate he wrote.

The young first years made their way into the Great Hall, following the lead of the tight-lipped professor. Draco didn't pay much attention to what was going on around him and just waited for his name to be called. After about five minutes his name was called and he was placed directly into Slytherin just as he suspected. Once he was seated at his table he waited for his small friend to be called up. When Harry was called Draco got the feeling that wherever his friend was place it wouldn't be where he was supposed to go. After all the younger probably didn't want to be alone. Harry had been placed in Gryffindor, and Draco knew that Harry had tricked the hat, especially with how shy and meek the younger was.

Draco watched as the months passed and he watched as his friend flinched at every touch, even at his when they were alone. Harry was fooling every one with his tough guy act and every one was falling in love with him. Draco saw that Harry wasn't comfortable in large crowds and he didn't like attention. He saw how his uncle treated he young friend, and how unfair he was toward the boy. The blond didn't like the way no one could see through his act, not even Severus did, and he had seen how meek the little one was. He didn't like Harry acting the way he did, because he could see that eventually it would kill the younger.

One night he told Harry so, and the boy had dropped the act so quick, it was like seeing a whole different person pop up out of the blue.

"I'm sorry Draco. I don't mean to put it up in front of you. Sometimes it's hard to take it down because I feel like I'm going to fall apart if I do." Draco hugged the boy and felt him tense. Harry had lied to him when they had first met, Draco could feel in the tense body in his arms.

"You can tell me anything." Draco told him.

As the rest of the year went by Draco could feel Harry open up to him and feel his uncle watching him. Draco knew that his uncle was wondering what was the matter with him, but he wouldn't just go up and say something to him. Months went by and Severus just watched Draco, until he just couldn't stand not knowing what was going on in his godsons head. And the only answer Draco gave him was; "Harry lies."

* * *

Wonton: Disclaimer is that we own nothing really, we got the plot off of the song we based this all off.

Fire: Tell us what you think, flame us if you want.

Ice: Shi-bam


	2. Year Two

Randa: wow that was the most reviews we have ever gotten for the first chapter

Ice: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Wonton: Seriously, we'll answer all of your questions reall quick and we really love all of you who reviewed!

Fire: Leigh- we're glad you like this story, though I am not particularly sorry that we burst your bubble on Draco, but we're glad you're enjoying his character. As you can see this **is **another chapter and there will be seven of them coming.

_

* * *

_

_Well I just brushed it off at first  
cause I didn't know how much  
My little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said, 'You can tell me'_

Second Year

Draco was worried beyond belief. He knew what his father was up to and his small friend was going to be one of the victims. Draco honestly didn't know what to do. Draco didn't really know what to do, so he sent Dobby to warn Harry . . . The only thing is that he never specified how to warn Harry away from Howarts this year. Draco had seen the article about the floating cake thing and really hoped that Dobby wouldn't get Harry expelled or anything that would keep the blond from seeing his friend.

Draco really wanted to tell Harry himself but knew that his father read all of his letters, to make sure there were no errors, before they were sent, and if one was sent without his consent he would be furious. A furious Lucius was not a good thing, actually it was the most horrifying experience that Draco had ever come across in his short life, and he didn't want to experience it again, directed toward him. So Draco just had to hope and pray that Dobby wouldn't do anything stupid enough that Harry's Boy-Who-Lived fame wouldn't get him out of.

When Draco saw Harry as Flourish and Blotts he was absolutely ecstatic. Dobby hadn't done anything permanent . . . yet, but for the moment Harry was here and Draco was happy. Though Draco hoped that Harry got the message that something was going on that would put him in danger. Then he wondered if Harry even knew that Dobby was Draco's elf. Draco really hoped . . .

That thought was cut off when the blond saw Harry flinch away from a hug, and then Draco took a good long look at his friend. Harry was thinner than he was the first time that Draco had met him. Not to mention he looked no taller than when Draco had last seen him. It didn't make sense, Harry said he would be fine over the summer, that there was nothing to worry about. Had Harry lied to him? Was Harry really not okay in his relatives, but then he remembered Harry's lies. So Draco made his way down to show Harry his displeasure at the way he had come out of his relatives.

Draco really didn't get to say much though as both Weasley **and **his father had interrupted and then he was pulled out of the shop. So that's why you have Draco in a compartment on the train, wondering where the hell Harry was, and why he wasn't on the train. Draco covered his disorientation though, to make himself be the perfect little Slytherin Prince that his father had formed him to be. So when they were all seated Draco discreetly looked around the Hall, and saw Harry nowhere, nor did he see the Weasel, but he didn't care about that poor piece of filth, all he wanted to know was where Harry was.

When Harry wasn't even at the start-of-year-feast, Draco seriously thought that Harry had gotten expelled, but wouldn't have Dumbledore announced such a loss to the Wizarding world, wouldn't he have said **something**, so Draco hoped. Draco hoped that Harry was fine– that he hadn't gotten in too much trouble . . . But was that too much to ask for?

As Draco found that Harry could have been expelled from school if he had been in Slytherin, Draco was glad that his small friend wasn't in Slytherin.

Again Draco watched as the year went on, Harry was a parsletongue, the hateful words made the small boy flinch violently, yet no one noticed that there was something wrong. Were these people that blind as to not see that this child was in pain psychologically, and was only getting worse. Draco wanted to know what made his friend this way but every time he asked, Harry dodged the question in such a way that Draco didn't even notice until half an hour or so later when he was walking away from him. Draco let it go though.

It was the night before the leaving feast when Draco announced that he was going to visit Harry during the summer. Harry tensed and started to shift around a lot, being extremely uncomfortable.

"No." Harry's voice was soft and very timid as he said this. "You can't come, you see, my family doesn't have enough space or time during the summer to have visitors. We're always very busy doing one thing or another, I have to go, so that I don't get into too much trouble at home. Or I'm with miss Figg." He added as an after thought.

"Well I don't have to stay long, just enough time to hang out for a bit and have a little fun." Draco prodded.

"No. Please, just stay home like last summer. I promise I'll write, okay?" Harry was such a timid child – it hurt Draco that he was even flinching away from him. Draco's eyes softened.

"Alright, I won't come visit you this summer, but I will next." Harry's eyes widened.

"No Draco! Please just this one thing, Don't visit me. Please!" Harry raised his voice, but he was scared that Draco would hate him now. Harry looked to the ground. Draco knew that there was something seriously wrong, but dropped it. Draco reached forward and lifted Harry's head by his chin.

"If it really means that much to you. I'll let it go. I won't visit you, I just thought that it would be a good time for us to be us." Draco looked into Harry's frightened eyes and pulled his friend close to him. "You're too great a friend to lose. So whatever daemons you want to fight alone you fight and win, alright?" Draco didn't know what was wrong with his friend but there was something. Harry nodded his head into Draco's chest.

The next day Draco could see that his godfather knew something was up. Draco went to his godfather's office right before the feast and told him 'Harry lies and hides away from everyone, even me.' Draco left for the feast.

* * *

Ice: And there you have it. This chapter and the next are rather short compared to the first.

Wonton: We're looking for ideas for the fourth year and need to get started on five and six as we've already finished the seventh and will need some minor editing from the original.

Randa: All of the years are basically cannon with just the touch of AUness sixth year we're twisting and need to figure out exactly what we're doing for it.

Fire: We're going to try to keep it just a brotherly connection but if it comes out some other way they're sorry.

Randa: If you have any ideas that might help us get year four done please don't be shy, but remember the relationship must stay mostly brotherly. Love you all to death! TTFN!


	3. Year Three

Fire: 16 then 6; 16, 6; 16, 6; 16, 6.

Ice: Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?

Randa: Well this one was a little late, all things considering we couldn't really think of anything to add to this one.

Wonton: Here it is_

* * *

And she said  
Alyssa lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Every day at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise_

Third Year

Draco noticed this summer was no different than the last, with the exception of the escaped convict. Draco was horrified and didn't know what to do. Draco got all of Harry's letters but a lot of them seem extremely smudged, and some times weren't even on parchment but a thinner, whiter type of paper. Draco kept his hopes high and didn't let himself be pulled down by his fear. If his father found out about his relationship with Harry, it would be devastating, no matter how his father took it.

Draco saw Harry in Diagon Alley, but didn't get to speak to him. Draco didn't get a chance to check up on Harry on the train because of the dementors. Draco wanted to know that his small friend was alright and that nothing had happened to him during the time he hadn't seen him, or heard from him.

During the feast he taunted at Harry about the dementors, in his own way of asking if the younger was alright. His answer was a vicious attack from the Weasle and Draco turned back to his table.

The new defence teacher that year found out about their relationship part way through the year. Remus Lupin was an alright man, even with his monthly absences. Draco was amazed that the man took it so well, but if he'd been friends with the previous Potter, then it would make a bit of sense. Even with the Defense teacher knowing though they still got closer.

It was, once again near the end of the year, when he and harry had their most important talk. Harry had been out of it the entire day, and there was something seriously pulling him down.

"Harry what's wrong? You've been down all day." Draco questioned his friend pulling him close. Harry recounted his story about **his** godfather. Draco listened intently and never made a peep. Harry was a not a person to exaggerate, more likely to actually understate things.

"But the worst part, the worst part, he offered me a place to live..." Draco was confused now, what was so wrong about his godfather wanting to give him a place to stay? "And Peter got away! All he gave me was a false hope, I thought that I'd finally get away from my godforsaken family. I hate them they hate me but every year I have to go back! I could have had a place to stay away from those people, but NO, the world hates me" Harry started to cry. "Why?"

Draco just held the smaller, rocking back and forth in a soothing motion. "I don't know Ry, I really don't know." Draco then started to silently cry along with his friend. He kissed the top of his head and just kept rocking back and forth.

Draco was upset for a few days; his godfather called him to his office to talk about it but once again Draco didn't answer out right: 'Harry lost his chance at a better home.' Remus also tried to talk to Draco but he also didn't get much: 'You and that mutt raised his hopes and then squashed them like they were nothing.' After talking with the two professors, Draco avoided every one except his Harry. He vowed to himself that he would do all that he could to help his friend in any way that he could.

* * *

Fire: Short but sweet. notthatyoualldiservedthis

Ice: Thank you to the reviewers who did review and the watchers who did as well.

Fire: Still need some ideas for four though and we're rewriting 7... Wouldn't have matched up with six.

Randa: The next chapter is longer, just to let you know, years 2 and 3 didn't seem to hold a grand enough process in our heads so we really didn't do much with them.

Wonton: Hope to here from you all.


End file.
